A Picnic Surprise
by Tempest78
Summary: Kagome decides to surprise the Inutachi with a special picnic, only she is the one who ends up surprised... Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer: I own this plot line but the characters belong to the ever talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Terms for the Japanese dishes:**

**Soba:**Soba noodles are native Japanese noodles made of buckwheat flour or a mixture of buckwheat and wheat flour. Soba are about as thick as spaghetti. They can be served cold or hot and with various toppings.

**Tempura medley:**Tempura is seafood, vegetables, mushrooms and other pieces of food coated with tempura batter and deep fried. Tempura was introduced to Japan by the Portuguese in the 16th century, but has become one of Japan's most famous dishes internationally.

**Onigiri:**Onigiri are rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori seaweed. They are slightly salted and often contain some additional food in the center, for example an umeboshi (pickled Japanese plum), katsuobushi (dried bonito shavings), tuna or salmon. Rice balls are a popular and inexpensive snack available at convenience stores.

**Tonkatsu:** Tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets. Tonkatsu is usually served with shredded cabbage or on top of cooked rice (katsudon) or with Japanese style curry rice (katsu kare).

**Omuraisu:** Omuraisu (abbreviation for omelet rice) is cooked rice, wrapped in a thin omelet, and usually served with a gravy sauce or tomato ketchup.

**Yakitori:** Yakitori are grilled chicken pieces on skewers. Most parts of the chicken can be used for yakitori.

**Dango:** Japanese dumplings.

**Now on to the story- enjoy! XD**

Sunlight spilled through the kitchen window and illuminated the spacious kitchen falling onto the pristine white counter top and the gleaming silver sink. Over at the large black stove Kagome was currently slaving hard to make a fancy picnic for her friends. She wanted to surprise them.

Several in the middle of the room and next to the round mahogany table her mother was filling her sulpherous bag with plenty of fresh medical supplies and looked up offering, "Are you sure you don't want some help dear?"

Kagome's face spread into a happy smile as she replied, "No thanks Mama, I want to do this myself." She had been working all morning on this picnic and was making some of her best dishes.

Kimiko nodded and said, "Okay." as she went back to refilling the first aid kit. She placed a fresh bottle of aspirin and a fresh bottle of Benadryl inside along with fresh gauze and iodine inside. She added various sized band aids and two tubes of Neosporin. She replaced the threads and needle and scissors then closed the box latching the lid.

Kagome finished her Omuraisu and added it to her covered boxes saying happily, "I'm finally done. I hope they like them- especially this one." Thinking, _"I worked extra hard just to make sure this came out right. I hope everyone will like it."_

She placed the Tonkatsu on top of the curry and added it to each box thinking happily, _"I even made this sweeter and not so spicy for you Inuyasha."_

Kimiko said approvingly, "The pickled radishes will make a nice ending touch to the wonderful meals you have made." smiling at her daughter.

Kagome grinned replying excitedly, "Thanks Mama." as she closed up each of the boxes and tied the stack of boxes into a large cloth.

Taking her bag and slipping it on she hugged her mother and said, "Okay Mama I'm off now. See you in a few weeks."

Kimiko hugged her daughter tightly saying, "Okay dear. You be careful over there. I hope you and your friends enjoy the food."

Kagome promised, "We will." as she grabbed the tied boxes grinning as her eyes danced with anticipation.

She carefully walked over to the well. Taking a deep breath she said, "Here goes," as she jumped into the well.

She was immediately engulfed by the familiar warmth and light she'd long ago grown to connect with traveling through times. _"I can't wait to see their faces,"_ she thought giddy with excitement.

Upon touching the ground and looking up she declared, "No roof, which means I made it!" She began the difficult task of climbing out of the well with one hand holding the food. Reaching the top she exhaled and pushed over the rim landing softly on the lush grass beneath her sandaled feet.

Looking up at the sky she thought, _"What a perfect day for this too."_ Eager to surprise her friends with the picnic she had made for all of them.

She smiled as she slowly walked over to Kaede's hut and called out, "Hey guys I'm back!"

Surprised she was back so quickly Miroku stepped out saying, "Welcome back." smiling at his priestess friend.

She grinned trying to contain her excitement and said, "Come outside you guys. It's a gorgeous day and I have a special surprise for you all."

Blinking Sango walked out asking, "What has you so excited?" smiling at her happier than usual friend.

Kagome said, "You'll see," as the others walked outside staring at her. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder wondering what was going on.

She suggested, "Let's go find a nice shady spot." leading everyone away from the village.

After fifteen minutes of walking they found a lush grassy hill under a large shade tree. Kagome said, "How about over there?" passing Sango the picnic blanket.

Sango said, "It looks fine to me." and carried the big blanket Kagome handed her over to the tree.

Inuyasha grumbled, "We should be looking for the jewel shards or Naraku. Not lazing about in the sun." ears laid back in annoyance.

Kagome argued, "It's only for an hour or so Inuyasha, and beside we've been working really hard lately. I didn't even study this time, so relax." as she watched Sango and Miroku lay out the blanket.

As they held each end of the blanket and watched it flutter to the ground a soft breeze blew through Kagome's loose hair. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his haori sleeve to keep from reaching out to run his fingers through it and said, "Fine, but there better be some of the good stuff this time."

Refusing to let his lousy attitude ruin her good mood and surprise kagome assured, "Inuyasha, I brought a wide variety all home made by me." and took a seat on one end of the soft blanket.

Inuyasha nodded and sat a foot away from her. Sango Miroku and Shippo and Kirara all sat down and Kagome set the food before her still tied shut. She took off her big backpack and set it beside her.

She reached up and untied the large stacks of boxes and began passing them out. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo took theirs happily opening them.

Their eyes lit up and their mouths watered as they registered the veritable smorgasbord of scrumptious dishes.

Kirara mewled looking at her. Kagome replied, "Don't worry I didn't forget you." and placed two sticks of tonakatsu in front of her. Kirara mewled her thanks and sunk her teeth into the rich tangy meat.

Sango smiled and looked at her food deciding to try the soba noodles. She closed her eyes basking in the delicious flavor and enjoyed her meal.

Miroku chose to start with the tempura. Shippo started with the dango enjoying the fluffy treat. Inuyasha's eyes scanned over the dango, tempura, onigiri, yakitori, tonkatsu, and soba noodles. He picked up the omaraisu and her eyes lit up.

Kagome said happily, "I even took extra time making those." as she bit into hers savoring the unique flavor and the fluffy egg.

Inuyasha sniffed it and snorted tossing it back in asking, "Where is it?"

Kagome's brows furrowed and she asked, "Where is what?"

Inuyasha snorted and said, "You know, the good stuff." tearing through the box frantically trying to find it.

She grit her teeth poking her chopsticks at his pointed to his tonakatsu saying, "Eat that. I made it less spicy and even sweeter just for you." a bit annoyed that he wasn't even trying what she had spent hours slaving over just for him.

Inuyasha sighed and took a bite immediately spitting it out and said, "Yuck. Come on Kagome, where is the good stuff?" shoving his chopsticks around everywhere until he came across a lone pickled radish. His eyes lit with triumph and he declared, "Aha!" shoving it into his mouth grinning.

He slowly savored the delicacy he could never find anywhere else. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed what he shoved in his mouth and then narrowed at him.

She slowly rose to her feet glaring at him and said, "You've got to be kidding me! Out of an entire morning's worth of work slaving over the hot stove to make these dishes for you all you wanted was the damned pickled radish?!" eyes filled with disbelief and anger.

Inuyasha defended, "Oi it's not like I get this everyday you know. Besides I like this one," taking her pickled radish and stuffing into his mouth with a childish grin of delight.

Eyes flaming with annoyance she growled, "Inuyasha you're such a jerk!" and stomped off down the hill.

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed her box scooting back. Shippo added, she worked hard on all this good stuff, you could have at least tried what she asked you to." Stuffing the tonkatsu and curry in his mouth.

Inuyasha barked annoyed, "Shut it runt." and chased after Kagome yelling, "Get back here!"

Miroku muttered, "Inuyasha you baka." and enjoyed his onigiri.

Kagome turned around hands on her hips and yelled, "You're such a jerk sometimes! You make me so mad." He grabbed her shirt front and growled, "Don't you just walk away from me Kagome."

Face reddened she shoved her hands against his chest trying to free her shirt and took a deep breath to yell, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha's eyes widened as the beads glowed and he crashed backwards to the ground.

Having forgotten his grip on her shirt Kagome squeaked in terror as she was pulled down with him landing right on top of him. He lifted his head and blinked when his amber eyes registered the fact that she was on top of him.

His hand released her shirt and lowered to his side. Her labored breathing from the shock pushed her full chest into his flat one. He tried to resist the overwhelming urge, but his hands itched to touch her just once. Deciding this was probably the only chance he would get, his eyes filled with mischief and Inuyasha allowed his hands to travel down her back coming to rest on her rounded cheeks.

As she realized where his hands were Kagome's eyes shot open and her spine stiffened. Inuyasha's fang sank into his bottom lip as he stifled a groan and instinctively pushed her waist into his body squeezing her luscious ass.

Kagome's face immediately bled crimson from embarrassment. Inuyasha was unable to stop the smirk from crossing his lips. She looked down at his face and was stunned to see a lecherous grin that would have rivaled Miroku's.

Kagome inhaled a deep breath and slapped his face yelling, "Hentai!" before ripping his hands from her butt and storming off in a huff. Inuyasha sat there hand cradling his burning cheek and thought, _"Never realized her ass was so enticing and soft."_ Grinning as he watched the sway of her hips as she stormed off muttering about lechs.

**A/N okay that's it. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
